


羔羊颂

by micchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: Post 313，杀杀人，跳跳舞部分生活细节来自TH的原著三部曲
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

威尔开着一辆红色的雪佛莱科尔维特三代，这宝贝在今日毫无疑问算是古董，尽管买下这辆车颇费了一番工夫，但当威尔最终看到它时眼中闪亮的光彩让汉尼拔觉得风险是值得的。这些他都没有对威尔提起过，但威尔知道，他们与彼此共享太多东西，若威尔看不出汉尼拔这些想法才是奇怪。古董车需要精心保养，威尔一身油渍地在车库里泡了好几个礼拜，才最终听到了这宝贝嘶鸣的声音。美式引擎轰鸣有力，发动起来时让威尔周身上下充满力量，双眼闪闪发亮。修理这些是他的爱好，汉尼拔没有忘记威尔在狼阱那栋小屋中占据了大半个客厅的渔船引擎和他装满工具的棚屋。汉尼拔本人对此没什么研究，勉强能认出几种基本的工具，因此车库是属于威尔的个人空间，他们彼此对这个安排都心满意足。此时夏日艳阳高升，威尔的跑车不太低调地驶过七月九日大道，向西转上塞里托街，再转上阿尔韦阿尔林荫道。威尔与汉尼拔的家坐落于法领馆附近一处豪宅，因为汉尼拔是个不懂得低调的家伙，但威尔深切怀疑他选择在此安家，是因为附近有个叫做“伦敦开膛手”的酒吧，尽管他们俩一次都没去过——切萨皮克开膛手可比老杰克更富艺术涵养，没必要去瞻仰一个浪费的鬼魂。

他在别墅入口处刷门卡，门童已经对他的红色跑车印象深刻，对他点头致意，用西语说“日安，布德罗先生。”，威尔对门童微笑，想起在假护照文件上填写这个名字时汉尼拔的脸色。彼时他说，“威尔，我真希望你没打算给我取名‘锡伯杜’。”脸上居然真的出现了一丝惶恐之色，那让威尔心生愉快，想知道自己是否能让汉尼拔露出更多好笑的表情。他亲吻他，在外人看来大而天真的蓝色眼睛里透出一丝促狭的笑意：“你能把一个男孩儿带出路易斯安娜，却永远不能把路易斯安娜赶出那个男孩儿的灵魂。”

“我猜也是。”汉尼拔咕哝着，在自己的那份文件上填下“鲍里斯 雅科夫”，他高大的身形和尖锐的颧骨扮演俄裔东欧人正是恰如其分，装法国人就有些不切实际，尽管他的法语堪称完美无缺。威尔把车泊进车库，在路易斯安娜长大， 又在南卡罗莱纳及其他南方州辗转住过不短的时间，威尔曾认为自己对闷湿的热带气候早有准备，但事实证明布宜诺斯艾利斯的威力胜过新奥尔良。他只穿了一件衬衫，此刻已经完全汗湿，紧贴着他的背，额前的卷发也被汗水弄湿了，他看起来狼狈不堪，非常怀念空调。老式住房与美式住宅不同，车库与住宅楼并不相连，威尔不得不走出车库，再绕上他们位于半坡的住宅。路上他看到玛丽安，他们的女佣，走出毗邻的另一栋别墅。玛丽安是位身材矮胖的女士，五十上下，深色头发皮肤，大嗓门儿，很爱笑。玛丽安对他微笑，飞快地说了些什么，现在是上午十点半，玛丽安的打扫时间是下午三点，所以她只是在和威尔打招呼。威尔回应她，他的法语基础可比西班牙语好上太多，说西班牙语时总是带着波多黎各人的腔调，混进一丝微妙的南部口音，嘹亮绵长，玛丽安则咯咯笑起来，说，“回头见吧， Señor Boudreaux！”威尔也就对她笑着挥手。他走向宅邸正门，从口袋里摸出钥匙开门，这片住宅区的居民大都偏爱指纹锁，只有威尔和汉尼拔保留传统的钥匙，自然有不想留下指纹存档的理由。一进门威尔就听到了轻澄的音乐声，给他进了教堂的错觉，他停下脚步，仔细听了听，贝多芬的安魂曲，正进行到羔羊颂，即使是汉尼拔也不会在上午十点半听这个。威尔忍不住嘀咕了一句“操啊”，空调的冷气让他身体僵硬，湿粘的衬衫变得冰冷，他的目光也阴沉下来，往楼上走去，该死的，最好别是主卧的浴室，否则他和汉尼拔没完。

主卧浴室空无一人，威尔松了口气，休息室里的留声机忠诚地转动着，这是汉尼拔留在巴尔的摩的那台的仿品，在汉尼拔看来不够完美，毕竟那一台才是真正的古董。但威尔听不出这些细微的分别，他不像汉尼拔那样有着完美的音准，此刻他有比听音辨声更重要的事情要确认，他把袖子卷起来，走向客卧的浴室，那里也是空的，这下威尔有些好奇，但也松了一口气——不管如何小心，血迹和人体组织总是很难完美清除的，他们可是在闹市区居住啊。既然汉尼拔不在卧室，威尔也就不担心场面会闹得太大了，他把客卧重新关好，回到主卧飞快地冲澡换衣服，将一身汗意洗去，再下楼时已经换了一件丝质的睡袍。他想在这方面他可能是被汉尼拔同化了，也许他不会像汉尼拔一样把三件套手工羊毛西装当便服穿，但这些汉尼拔坚持的真丝睡衣确实非常舒服。他对着镜子梳理头发，那件事情之后他把卷发又留长了，盖住侧脸被多拉海德刺出的伤疤以及前额的锯伤。威尔其实不是很在意这个，他的胡须和头发足够浓密，能将它们遮掩住，不过考虑到伤疤会成为不可错过的识别标志，整形是早晚的事情。至于其余的伤疤，威尔更是不在乎了，他周身伤痕累累，大多拜汉尼拔所赐，而汉尼拔对自己制造出来的那些伤口似乎特别情有独钟，总是长久地亲吻威尔前额那条整齐的割痕以及他左下腹的刀疤。有时候他盯着那条伤口，以及其他非他本人造就的伤：威尔早年在新奥尔良做警察时被人捅的刀疤，多拉海德割出来的伤口，甚或肩头杰克和千叶射出的洞穿伤，这些都让汉尼拔眉头紧皱，威尔身上只要不是他给与的，他统统不喜欢，就连腹部那道割伤都因为留下了医生缝线的痕迹而让汉尼拔耿耿于怀，似乎只有额头那一条才足够完美无缺。威尔用丝质睡衣把自己满是勋章的身体挡住，他得和汉尼拔好好谈谈，这简直不可理喻，要是不能忍受，当初就不该给他一刀。

他走进厨房，厨房与餐厅是重新装修过的，与巴尔的摩宅邸的风格很是一致，此时餐厅中多了一位不速之客，端正地坐在一大丛雪白的花朵之后，仔细看，那些白色的都是铃兰，两侧还装点了一些鸢尾和郁金香，威尔意识到它们的颜色都很和谐，与自己身上那件酒红色的睡衣更是十分搭配。汉尼拔转身对威尔微笑，他一如既往衣着整洁，只不过脱了外套，身上系着围裙，将一个装了牡蛎的镀金边白瓷盘递给威尔：“威尔，请把这个端上餐桌。”他彬彬有礼地说，目光上下打量威尔身上的睡袍，注意到威尔连腰带都没有系好，便用目光示意他转过身去。威尔扬起半边眉毛，但接过了白瓷盘，目光在里头的碎冰和六只点缀着不同酱料的嫩牡蛎上扫过，鲜美多汁的气味让他分了神。汉尼拔的手已经环上他的腰，那双前外科医生、连环杀手的大手温暖有力，能轻易覆盖住威尔的脸庞，或是拧断粗鲁之人的脖子，它们此刻松松地，温柔地环住威尔的腰，从背后替他将睡袍系得整整齐齐：“威尔，我亲爱的，虽然我觉得这件睡袍的颜色很适合我为午餐选的酒，”他边说边打开一瓶勃艮第红酒，“但有点儿太不正式了。”

威尔漫不经心地哼了一声，注意力全在牡蛎上，他把盘子端到餐桌边，摆在鸢尾与郁金香中间，这才打量了一眼餐桌前坐着的那位来客，或者说，午餐：“我倒觉得这午餐有点儿正式过头了。”他的目光从那个倒霉蛋身上移开，暂时不需要观察他的情形，对于汉尼拔没有弄得到处都是鲜血而感到欣慰，他这会儿真的没什么心情整理犯罪现场，“有什么好事发生吗？”

“没什么特别的，”汉尼拔一笑，“咱们总得吃饭，对吧？”他说，动作轻巧地将“午餐”的上颅骨打开，它已经事先锯好了，麻醉及其他药物完美控制了血流，汉尼拔雪白的衬衫袖口没有沾上半点儿骨渣或血浆。威尔觉得自己得向汉尼拔学习使用冰锥（他没错过‘午餐’耳后插着的那根冰锥），能如此精巧高效地破坏颅脑、让“午餐”失去行动能力却又不弄出一点儿鲜血和脑组织，这真的很考验技巧和经验，幸好汉尼拔两者皆丰富。

“是吧。”威尔敷衍地说，目光聚焦在汉尼拔的手指上，它们如此修长有力，用在琴键上翩翩起舞般的优雅从“午餐”的前额脑叶处开始切割，每一份割片都均匀一致，他把它们泡进冰水里，待定型后就摆进面粉里上浆，再放到煎锅中煎制。威尔闻到浓郁的黄油香气，那是他们在附近的小街闲晃时无意中发现的作坊好物，纯手工黄油，质量上佳到让向来挑剔的汉尼拔都赞不绝口，欣然支付高于杂货店五倍的价格。威尔陶醉地拾起一份牡蛎放到唇边轻轻一唆，咸甜的汁水在齿间爆裂开，他毫不优雅地发出吸吮声，汉尼拔抬眼看他，一滴汁水从威尔淡色的唇间溢出，威尔将它舔去，笑着看着汉尼拔。汉尼拔不为所动，仿佛手里煎脑的火候比威尔更为重要，但他偶尔瞟向威尔的红褐色眼睛中的一丝波光出卖了他。很快那些裹了面粉的切片就变得金黄焦脆，他把它们装进一只略小的白瓷盘中，配上花瓣，撒上早已调配好的酱料，虔诚无比地端到威尔面前，如同安魂曲中献礼的圣徒般想要讨得威尔的欢心。“午餐”看着这一切，只是不停地露出一个空洞的傻笑，残缺不堪的颅脑在午后凉爽的空气中散发着灰粉色的怪异光泽。

威尔用手指捻起一片油煎脑花轻轻咬了一口，说不上来的味道，他觉得是牡蛎的气味太过浓烈，让他不能很好地体味这道主菜。真奇怪，汉尼拔通常不会做出这样矛盾的安排，也许这顿午餐的确是临时起意。汉尼拔在威尔身侧坐下，递给威尔一杯红酒。醇香的酒味洗去了牡蛎的气息，汉尼拔这才接过威尔手里那片剩余的煎脑，重又递入他口中。这一回威尔尝到了一点儿卡津风味，若非汉尼拔正投喂他，他可能会笑出声。秘密也许就在裹炸的面粉里吧，威尔想念家乡菜，但汉尼拔对那些让威尔惦念的“灵魂食物”嗤之以鼻，看来这份脑花就是汉尼拔在炸鸡与自己惯常的食谱中的折中方案了。最后一口，他含住汉尼拔的手指，终于忍不住笑出了声，不知道为什么，他想起了被他两人毫不留情地吞噬的那两只圃鹀，威尔毫不怀疑它们可比眼前这份“午餐”珍稀得多了。他舔着爱人的手指，将汉尼拔指间黄油的香气和卡津的辣味都舔净。比例绝妙的香辛料才是主角，要威尔说，脑花吃起来像是冷硬的意面沙拉，他觉得自己还是更偏好内脏或是瘦肉，可惜“午餐”身躯臃肿，不过也许汉尼拔能想出去除过多脂肪同时保留风味口感的妙方，在烹饪这方面信汉尼拔总不会有错。

汉尼拔任威尔舔舐自己的手指，他知道威尔的把戏，不过现在还不到时候。安魂曲从羔羊颂又巡回到入堂礼，铿锵有力的颂歌让“午餐”也呜呜咽咽地发出了模糊的声音，但他已经失去了四分之一的大脑，一切都不再有意义了。他们都没分心去管午餐，汉尼拔轻轻抽出手，捡起又一片大脑喂进威尔口中，另一只手抚摸着他刚洗净、泛着潮气的深色卷发。此时它们因水的分量而失却了一些弹性，服帖地黏在威尔的脸庞上。南美的艳阳让威尔不再像从前那样苍白，要让汉尼拔说，威尔看起来比过去健康得多了。他看着威尔的双眼，把湿漉漉的卷发拨开，露出前额那条最为他所钟爱的伤疤，它如今已经凝成一条极淡的银线，横贯在威尔的右前额上方。汉尼拔知道自己当时没有严重损伤到威尔的骨头，脑部的皮外伤总会流出夸张的血量，若是重伤了骨头，可就恢复不了这么好了。梅森手下的撒丁人可没费心给威尔包扎过，到麝鼠山庄时伤口已经开始愈合，柯戴尔认为这个位置无法缝合，只用了胶带固定——反正他迟早要剥下威尔的脸皮，额头部分用不着。幸亏如此，这就成了威尔身上唯一一条未经他人之手、完完全全由汉尼拔自己造成的伤痕，是一条不可磨灭的标记，是汉尼拔留下的刻印，汉尼拔可以为此创造出一整曲颂圣歌。光是看着威尔健康，愉悦，穿着他挑选的睡衣，带着这条伤疤，坐在汉尼拔面前，享受汉尼拔送上的食物，就足以让汉尼拔攀上心灵巅峰。这画面自然被妥善地收存进他的记忆宫殿，在深处的一个房间内，装点以多纳泰罗的木雕像，汉尼拔在那房间内加上米莎的笑脸，这才回到中岛边，将还泛着热气的几块脑片装进自己的盘子里。他不像威尔那样随意，而是用刀叉进食，有些习惯是改不掉的，人肉可以是食材，吃饭则得用刀叉。

威尔一只手撑着脸，手掌刚好贴着脸侧那条伤疤，多拉海德的匕首贯穿了威尔的脸，但只是脸颊贯穿伤及上颚擦伤，没伤到骨头和神经，也没有怎么伤到舌头，否则威尔真不知道自己已经千疮百孔的身体还能承受多少。他没去想坠海导致的骨折，将两人推入大西洋可能是他被汉尼拔的戏剧化风格所影响了，算是自作自受。汉尼拔吃了一份炸脑，他觉得甜椒粉的味道略重，下次须得改进。但威尔探身亲吻了他，唇间甜美的勃艮第香气恰到好处地弥补了甜椒粉的不足。汉尼拔的手指卷住威尔颈后略长的头发，吻他同样潮湿的嘴唇，“你得小心，威尔，”他将威尔唇边的红酒悉数吮去，“我会习惯如此用餐的。”

威尔笑起来，近来他的笑容里终于添上了一些鲜亮的色彩，坦白说这样的笑容汉尼拔只在两人第一次共进早餐时见过，那之后威尔的笑容中总是带着或崩溃或疯狂的意味，尽管都是汉尼拔一手为之，但他怀念威尔轻松舒畅的笑容。他花尽力气，将自己的心剥开，鲜血淋漓地呈现在威尔面前，这才将包裹威尔的那层人皮外衣剥得干干净净，从大西洋中浴火重生的威尔终于再次欢笑，平静安宁，吃着一份黄油煎前颅叶，卷发低垂，若非修整得还算利落的胡须，他看起来几乎像个孩童般纯真无暇。汉尼拔着迷地看着威尔略不对称却因此韵味十足的脸庞，在心中看到一只洁白无瑕的法国瓷杯缓慢坠落、摔得粉碎，然后那千百万块碎片又再度复原，只是那只新生的茶杯上慢布裂痕，却是鎏金璀璨，光华夺目。他的视线回到威尔身上，满怀钟爱地说，“把你的午饭吃完。”

餐后威尔决定睡个午觉，可怜的布德罗先生在国家图书馆工作，有时上夜班，这一早加班整理一批进口图书可把他累坏了。好处就是他一个人在夜间完成工作，图书中夹杂的一些信息或文件很容易就到手了。国立图书馆的书籍极少受海关盘查，除了慢一些之外，是威尔获取所需资料的最佳方式，毕竟他和汉尼拔都还在联邦调查局通缉犯榜单上，尽管已经因推断死亡而排名靠后，但还没撤销，这几年低调才是立身之本。他打着哈欠，希望汉尼拔能妥善处理“午餐”，玛丽安三点会准时来打扫，要是他们不得不杀了她就太可惜了，威尔还挺喜欢她的。他用眼神示意汉尼拔收拾自己的烂摊子，汉尼拔微微抿嘴，他做出这个表情时往往是觉得威尔十分有趣，上唇弯出的微妙弧度让威尔又想吻他了。

“去睡吧，威尔，我保证，这样的心血来潮不会再有了。”他说，把“午餐”推出厨房，威尔这时才意识到午餐先前是被绑在一把办公椅上的。他没去想这些细枝末节，汉尼拔在处理尸体方面经验丰富，若不是切萨皮克开膛手有意为之，联邦调查局连一片指甲都不会找到。汉尼拔早已向威尔承诺不会再用谎言侮辱他们之间的关系，但威尔没有问过具体数字。这事儿和询问对方的性伴侣数量一样扫胃口，反正不管以前还是以后的“犯罪”，威尔都有份，也就实在无需理会。他跌跌撞撞走回楼上，拨开唱针，让这套房中重又恢复宁静，这才走进卧室，一头栽进丝质床单，裹住身体，心满意足地闭上双眼，陷入无梦的安眠。

再醒来时是下午三点十五分，威尔打着哈欠，考虑到玛丽安可能在并可能还活着（希望如此），他脱掉睡衣，换上一件衬衫和一条开司米长裤，走下楼时他看到玛丽安在清理厨房中岛附近的地板，同时飞快地同汉尼拔说着什么，完全没有意识到就在不久之前这厨房里发生过的事情。汉尼拔看到威尔走下楼梯（这里的装潢实在华丽过分，威尔觉得每次上下楼都像登上舞台一般隆重），对他挤了一下眼睛，露出两人之间心照不宣的笑容。玛丽安回头，脸颊因体力活儿而变得绯红，手上飞快地擦洗着地板，“Señor Boudreaux！”她大声说，声音里透着种发自内心的喜爱，快速地说了一大串话，威尔勉强听懂一些关于大学的事儿，这真的不能怪他，他的西语是在新奥尔良警局办案时从嫌疑犯和同事们那儿学来的，杂乱无章，词不达意，来布宜诺斯艾利斯后已经进步神速，但玛丽安口音太重，他实在有些吃力。这时他注意到汉尼拔也换过衣服，想必午餐“打包”的过程不尽愉快，他促狭地笑，口型分明说，你自作自受。

汉尼拔此时穿的是一套天青色的格纹西装，搭配白色衬衣和乳黄色领带，头发没有抹油，威尔想他大约也刚洗过澡。他走到两人身侧，玛丽安还在说着什么，汉尼拔曾因她的喋喋不休而考虑将她制成一道羊排，多加迷迭香烘烤，但他觉得威尔喜欢她声音中的韵律和暖意。听着不大懂的语言似乎奇异地能让威尔心情平静，且玛丽安真的很擅长清洁，凭借自己多年的经验，汉尼拔甚至认为若玛丽安决心拿起屠刀，三五年内都不会被人抓到把柄。他想远了，既然威尔已经充分休息过，接下来这件事情就刻不容缓，他三言两语礼貌地要求玛丽安提前离开并支付了慷慨的薪水，玛丽安欣然离开，避免成为羊排的又一个优点：从来不问多余的问题。

威尔给自己倒了一杯咖啡，咖啡依然是现磨的，不加奶糖，他用一个印着卡通狗的马克杯喝咖啡，这个马克杯与整个厨房乃至房子极度不和谐，导致汉尼拔数次想要失手打碎它，但不是现在，现在他有求于威尔。他低头亲吻威尔的头发，表示自己要上楼去，这一回留声机里放的是巴赫的大提琴组曲，悠扬绵长，音色之中透着G大调的明亮与喜悦，乐声与窗外渐渐透入的暮色相溶，让威尔回忆起他的童年。那些漂泊不定的航行岁月中，最为长久的回忆属于伊利湖畔，当时他与父亲老格雷厄姆在门罗县码头的一艘渡船上居住，每天清晨他们会把船泊在岸边，让威尔跳上岸去镇上的中学。那段时间他没怎么喝酒，相对清醒，还想法搞了一台旧引擎教威尔修理，他只指导了一遍，威尔就学会如何将那东西拆分再妥善拼装回去，又花了两个礼拜搞清了问题所在，他们最后把修好的引擎卖了五百块，很不幸其中一百块被老格雷厄姆用来买威士忌，剩余的钱威尔不是很清楚都花在哪里，无非是琐碎的日常，例如机油及一罐一罐的油炸豆子。他不是特别在意那些，他习惯了那种日子，习惯了穿不知几手的衣服，总是外来人，总是新来的转学生，身上带着机油污渍，头发凌乱仿佛几日没有梳洗。但在那样的日子之间，有些时候，比如周末的傍晚，他与父亲并肩坐在船头，握着钓竿，脚浸在凉凉的湖水中，天空昏朦朦地，老格雷厄姆哼着不成调的曲子，大都是南方的乡村乐团，有些时候他会打开收音机听经典摇滚，里头断断续续地放大门，水晶船是最常放的曲目，滚石也很流行，夹杂在广告和电台的聒噪中。那些时候的威尔总是意外地平静，听父亲用浓厚的南方口音说若是钓不上鱼他们就没有晚饭可吃。那画面距离巴赫相距了几个世纪，也许他这辈子都无法想象汉尼拔后来的生活，但他承认，艺术相通，正如他们日渐紧密结合的记忆宫殿。他们共享的那个厅堂之内，两人端坐祭坛之下，看着厅堂中的羔羊面无表情地在眼前掠过，然后双眼紧闭，思维殿堂之中，巴赫与大门同时回荡，所有的音符，所有的回忆，所有的光明，所有的黑暗，终将汇成一体。

餐桌上堆满鲜花，午餐时的铃兰，鸢尾，以及郁金香已经被清理了，取代的是一大丛绣球花，过于精巧可爱，有些不太衬这间厨房，但它们肆意地盛开着，浅色的花瓣中透露出蓬勃的生机，大团大团地占据原有的空间，恰到好处，哪怕多上那么一朵，都会破坏眼前的美满。玛丽安已经离开了，汉尼拔从楼上缓缓步下，这次他打开了一瓶粉色的酒，就一点儿，润喉而已，现在不是喝酒的时候。威尔坐在绣球花前，他随意穿上的衬衣是汉尼拔的，肩膀处有些宽，除此之外还算合身。衬衣是纯色的，没有花纹，领口浆过，很笔挺，颜色衬托出了威尔的眼睛，在午后的光线中呈现出一种海潮般的深蓝色。他们隔着中岛面对面坐着，这是个过于安静的午后，威尔想起了汉尼拔的那些把戏，当现实与幻境变得难以区分时他该做些什么呢？他将高脚杯中的酒一饮而尽，对他来说仍过甜，足够洗去唇间的苦涩咖啡味道。他不在乎汉尼拔那些所谓品酒的姿态与方式，他是个南方船上长大的孩子，他懂威士忌，这就够了。汉尼拔钟爱地瞧着威尔挑衅一般地灌下那份酒，威尔的粗鲁非但不会让他觉得“难以忍受”，反而让他欣喜并跃跃欲试。他希望午餐让威尔心情愉悦，因为他知道他们会就接下来的话题而发生一些小小争执，但汉尼拔很自信这争执只是表层的， 不会到要让威尔再把他们扔进大西洋的地步。坦白说就算汉尼拔再无所畏惧，那种搞法再折腾几次他也要吃不消了。

威尔与汉尼拔对视，低声说，“我的名字是威尔 格雷厄姆，现在是下午四点十五分，我在布宜诺斯艾利斯。”

汉尼拔轻笑，放下酒杯，倾身抚摸威尔的卷发，直到露出前额那条伤疤，威尔咕哝“又来了”，汉尼拔则亲吻它。

“说吧，我得为午餐付出什么代价？”威尔的双臂都松散地搭在大腿上，松软的开司米长裤盖不住他大腿结实的线条，因为坐在高脚椅上，小腿处拉高，露出一截仍苍白的脚踝，他没穿袜子。通常他们都在晚餐时谈话，但现在汉尼拔还没有烹饪的意思，威尔也不饿。于是他们起身走到客厅之中，在一对米色的扶手椅中坐下，两张椅子面对面，很像过去巴尔的摩汉尼拔办公室的格局，出于某种心照不宣的默契，这间私人客厅里，他们没有选择情人座或沙发，而是这样两张椅子，米兰制造，覆盖着柔软的羔羊皮革。

“我有一个承诺要履行。”汉尼拔解开西装外套的扣子坐下，两条长腿交叠，双手环握在下腹，这个姿势可以解释为防御内心，似乎是在等待威尔的反对与拒绝。威尔想，真奇怪，我为什么要反对他？乐曲此时恰到好处地转为哥德堡变奏曲，汉尼拔常常弹奏这首曲子，指法比过去略生疏了一些，不过在威尔听来还是足够完美的。威尔向前倾身，双臂撑在膝头，两条大腿松散地敞开，双手交握，抬眼看着汉尼拔的脸，视线穿过深黑的睫毛和额前乱成一团的卷发——他看起来可真像个淘气的小男孩——汉尼拔分心想。

“阿拉娜。”威尔说，他明白这承诺如何让汉尼拔不快，“‘莱克特有债必偿’啊。”他调侃，知道汉尼拔也许还没进化到通晓现代文学的程度，他和他的但丁。

汉尼拔略偏头，嘴唇微抿，当威尔引用一些他未接触过的现代“典故”时他总会露出这种困惑的神情，在威尔看来这是讨喜有趣的，因此乐此不疲：“这会改变这里的一切吗?"威尔说，不无惋惜，他喜欢这里的生活。

“但这不会改变我们的记忆宫殿。”汉尼拔如许诺般温柔地说，威尔知道他是对的。他想起了阿拉娜，她总是带着香味的黑色长发，她苍白的脸颊，想到汉尼拔或许在亲吻与爱抚她时就考虑过该将她制成何等美味，这念头不知为何令他酸涩之余又欲念高涨。他也想起了玛戈，想起了那个才勉强成型的胚胎，他曾经接受了那个概念，那个夜晚不足以进入他的记忆宫殿，但他无法忘记它，他们都明白她心不在焉、对威尔的兴趣仅限于繁衍，那是纯粹宫能的，但不意味着它不够好，它为威尔提供了那时候他所需要的东西：温暖的碰触，来自于另一个人类。

汉尼拔夺走了那胚胎，他就是这么小心眼儿，容不下威尔身边任何不属于他的东西，满是獠牙利爪，将威尔逼到绝境，困在角落里，让他心甘情愿地承认汉尼拔才是他的氧气与水源，他们彼此滋养。世上所有尚存理智的心理学家都会盖章定论说这是极为不健康的，可威尔只想大笑，操他们的吧，他粗鲁地想着，谁还在乎呢？

多拉海德死去前阿拉娜就带着玛戈走远了，还有她们的维杰宝贝。威尔暂时还没分心想过这个，他与汉尼拔的复健，逃亡，及安顿花费了大量的时间与精力，但他知道汉尼拔一定早有计划。他知道汉尼拔说不定预计自己会与他争执关于阿拉娜的事情，但威尔认为他们所需要争执的无非是具体的步骤，他对于最终目标没有异议，汉尼拔在阿拉娜头顶悬了一把达摩克利斯之剑，阿拉娜不是等待骑士救援的公主，她会更情愿自己亲手把那把剑摘下来，戳进汉尼拔的胸膛，她已经那么做过了，不会善罢甘休的。威尔觉得有必要让汉尼拔了解自己的想法，于是他又向前倾身，向汉尼拔摊开双手，汉尼拔的肢体语言立刻改变，迅速向前握住了威尔的手，威尔的手臂上有几条平行的银线，是许久以前塔拜厄斯 巴奇的琴弦留下的勒痕。时间治愈了一切痕迹，它们已经几乎消失殆尽，只有最深的部分还泛着一点银光，假以时日也会全然愈合。

这具伤痕累累的身体，汉尼拔却虔诚地爱慕它，仿佛这便是他在世间最后的祭礼。他不惧上帝，却在一个叫做威尔 格雷厄姆的凡人面前顶礼膜拜。他将威尔轻巧地拉起，两人回到楼上的卧室，在那里汉尼拔缓慢除去威尔身上自己的衣物，让他躺回还未整理的床单间，嘴唇紧贴着威尔腹部的伤口，细白整齐的牙齿反复啃咬，盖过缝合的点点痕迹，只留下自己给予威尔的微笑才算罢休。他下方的威尔已经陷入欲望深渊，皮肤汗湿泛光，嘴唇湿润，双眼好似一度吞没他们的大西洋一般深邃碧蓝。汉尼拔又去啃咬其他的伤痕，对第一个尤为耿耿于怀。威尔说对方是个微不足道的劫匪，威尔的搭档中了枪，威尔分了神，然后在对峙中意识到自己无法开枪，才让对方有了可乘之机。那人用的是一把格柏，寻常款式，顶端有能够调节来复枪瞄准器的尖角，很受士兵及执法人员青睐。那把匕首后来被存放在一个证物袋里，摆在新奥尔良警队下九区分队的某个仓库角落里积灰。用力吮吸那块伤疤时，汉尼拔的手指也挤进了威尔的身体，誓要把所有的过去都从他身体中挤去一般顽固执着，不可救药。威尔昏昏沉沉地搂着汉尼拔强壮的肩膀，两人坚实的大腿彼此相贴，他喘息着，仿佛置身室外，南美洲的潮气覆盖他周身，四肢百骸都争先恐后涌出水分来。他在释放边缘几度徘徊，濒临崩溃，汉尼拔就是不想让他越过巅峰，威尔想起汉尼拔给他读的那些诗篇，爱欲不容被爱者不去施爱，他们注定要走向同一条死路。威尔抓住汉尼拔的肩膀推挤，牙齿撕咬他喉间温暖的皮肤，嘶然有声，像头不肯驯服的野狼一般凶狠，威尔可是很会咬人的，且牙尖嘴利，早在麝鼠庄园那会儿汉尼拔就该明白了。汉尼拔微笑，目光迷离，饱含沉醉，让威尔将他展平，骑到他身上，汉尼拔的一只大手握住他们俩，两个人额头相抵，汉尼拔用另一只手撩开威尔湿透了的额发，就只为了磨蹭那条银色的伤疤。

威尔想也许他可以保留这条痕迹，只解决多拉海德留下来的那些。

结束后他们贴在一起，汉尼拔的胸口贴着威尔的背心，他的心跳一度很快，随即便缓慢下来，与威尔的平缓心跳融合。半梦半醒之间威尔轻笑，他说，为什么你的心跳只有在这时才会加快？汉尼拔低头啃咬威尔的肩膀，用吻痕和牙印覆盖杰克造成的枪伤，至于千叶的那个则勉强容忍一次。威尔还想再躺一会儿，但汉尼拔坚持他们该吃晚餐了。威尔睡眼朦胧地从床上爬起，家里没有其他人，他就不怎么在乎仪表，随便套上一件自己的汗衫，再匆匆穿上平角内裤，模样堪称粗鲁，但汉尼拔对此习以为常，他从冰箱中取出一份已经解冻并腌制好的肉，指出几种配菜请威尔切割，他似乎还不太相信威尔的刀工，除了鱼之外不许威尔料理其他肉类，而厨房是唯一一个威尔肯让汉尼拔掌握全部主动、对自己发号施令的地方。午餐他们已经吃过煎制的食物，因此晚餐汉尼拔决定要清淡一些，一份已经卤好、散发着美妙香味的罪恶“羔羊”里脊，通过烤箱烹饪，不添加多余的油脂，搭配百里香，香芹，还有其他几种时新蔬菜。汉尼拔很想加一道以新鲜白松露为主的沙拉，但威尔拒绝食用菌类，汉尼拔对此毫无办法。人肉和松露之间，令威尔无法接受的竟然是松露，这倒是汉尼拔没有预料到的。但威尔总是擅长给他惊喜，这也没什么不好。

晚餐后威尔到阳台坐了一会儿，即使已经在此居住了两年多，空间的改变有时候仍会让他失落，他手里握着半杯威士忌，从前这个时候弗吉尼亚正要变冷，大雪覆盖狼阱，荒野中的降雪常常没过膝盖，而现在，他坐在奢华宅邸的阳台上，仅穿着短裤和汗衫，喝着加冰的威士忌，看着星空。夜晚尚未开始，天空的浓烈橘色才刚刚染黑、变得深沉，潮湿的夜灯让威尔浑身发粘，含着酒杯中的冰块才觉得好了一些。布宜诺斯艾利斯太过明亮，不像在狼阱的旷野中，能够清楚地看到银河从地平线缓缓升起。威尔的眼睛半闭着，想去个黑暗空旷的地方，看猎户座和木星冉冉升起，那时他会与汉尼拔瞩目同一片星空。但在那之前，还有许多事情要做，他嚼着冰块，品味着威士忌辛辣的余味，他听到汉尼拔的脚步声，尽管身材高大，汉尼拔的脚步声却总是意外轻巧。他回过头，汉尼拔轻轻拿走他手里的玻璃杯放下，另一只手搭在威尔肩膀上，威尔的皮肤泛着潮意，汉尼拔建议他再去洗个澡。威尔从善如流，到主卧的浴室里用汉尼拔选择的杏仁香皂搓洗皮肤，等他再爬上床时，浑身已经散发着令人愉悦的香气了。汉尼拔靠在床头看一本羊皮封面的德语书，敏锐的嗅觉先于目光捕捉到了威尔，他对威尔微笑，在威尔靠到他身边时深吸了一口气。佛罗伦萨进口的圣玛利亚药房手工杏仁皂很难在这里买到，汉尼拔沮丧地意识到不久后他就得换种盥洗用品了。他低估了阿拉娜的能力和决心，如今她对维杰家的财产有全权处理资格，只会比过去更难对付，类似蒙哈榭这样的事儿不能再发生了，她恐怕也熟知汉尼拔其他一些小爱好，并较着劲儿要拿来对付汉尼拔。想到威尔可能会重新开始使用那闻起来如汽油般不堪的老香料，汉尼拔就觉得不寒而栗，他必须要走出自己在这方面的舒适领域多加探索，不过考虑到在附近作坊中购买的黄油中得到的惊喜，汉尼拔有自信能找到一种足以取代佛罗伦萨的香气，也相信威尔不会真的再次使用那些瓶子上画着帆船的粗鄙产品，毕竟由奢入俭难，他相信在某些方面他已经把威尔宠坏了。

威尔把自己那侧的床头灯调暗，面对汉尼拔侧躺。他喜欢睡床左侧，躺下时还半湿的头发贴着汉尼拔的侧腹，他的手无意识地探进汉尼拔的睡袍，抚摸腹部的枪伤疤痕。某些方面他们的运气真是出奇地好，多拉海德的那一枪没有伤到任何主要血管，倒是坠海造成的骨折以及后来的伤口感染差点要了汉尼拔的命。威尔对此毫无愧疚之情，算是还了脑炎和开颅的债好了，再说他也一起跳下去了，所以他认为汉尼拔也没什么好抱怨的。汉尼拔的手指也抚上威尔的头发，此刻他们之间的碰触是不包含一点儿性意味的，那感觉很好，出人意料地平和，在互相撕咬伤害过后，他们需要这样一点儿缓冲，好应付下一轮的疯狂，这是他们在任何一位前任伴侣身上都不曾得到过的。汉尼拔知道威尔已经很困了，昨天的夜班后他还没有好好休息过，他们都不再年轻，要完成接下来的计划，充足的休息是必须的。他放下书本，关上灯，在威尔身侧躺下。汉尼拔年轻时就精确系统地训练过自己的睡眠，必要时能够立刻睡着以获取足够的精力。他闭上眼睛那瞬间，威尔把脸埋进他颈间，含糊地说，“我们不吃她。”

汉尼拔觉得有些可惜，他脑海中储存着五份不同的菜谱，预计要见机行事，他思考着这事儿是否还有回转余地，随即意识到威尔确实妥协得太快了，这种妥协意味着威尔要跟他谈条件，毕竟对象是阿拉娜，不是随便哪一头粗鲁的猪。这无疑增强了狩猎游戏的刺激度，让汉尼拔感受到一种久违的双重惊喜，他兴奋起来，心跳却仍旧平稳如常。威尔已经睡着了，但那句话绝不是梦呓，汉尼拔在黑暗中露齿微笑，也许他可以再挑战威尔一次，看看威尔会作何反应，那一定会很有趣的。他闭上眼睛，沉睡前他进入自己的记忆宫殿，他娴熟地穿梭来去，在一间参考威特鲁威严格标准的房间前停下，这间房间内部一切均匀对称，唯一的不和谐因素是正中心摆放的乌比尔诺的维纳斯，脸部绘制成阿拉娜的模样，身躯则来自于在巴尔的摩时与她同床的记忆。汉尼拔低头看着画中阿拉娜柔和的双眼，她的腹部洞开，原本属于肝脏的位置装点着一大丛血红的玫瑰花。

他知道威尔最终会欣赏那份美的。


	2. Chapter 2

02

威尔醒来时，汉尼拔在弹琴。

这架拨弦古钢琴来自弗兰德斯，大约产自十八世纪晚期，被钢琴取代，渐渐在历史的缝隙中蒙尘，直到汉尼拔在纽约索斯比拍卖行的名录下重新发现了她。起价只有四万美金出头，不会过于引人注目，出于对拨弦古钢琴的偏爱，汉尼拔几乎是立刻就通过繁复的代理程序，不着痕迹地购买了她。运送到阿根廷很是花了一段时间，他需要让这宝贝满世界兜上几圈，好消除一切痕迹，掩盖自己的任何信息。威尔认为这简直是疯了，但当钢琴最终运送到卧室隔壁的小客室后，他似乎理解了汉尼拔的狂热。她很美，状态良好，看起来几乎是立刻就能够被弹奏，威尔被实木经岁月熏陶而散发出的沉稳光泽和表面上虽已剥落大半，但仍能够通过想象力补足的绘画所震撼，他站在汉尼拔身后安静地望着她，汉尼拔的手指轻轻拂过一排黑白的琴键，脸上露出一个笑意，他曾用同样的笑容面对一条熏制风干得恰到好处、堪称完美的人腿，来自一个业余短跑运动员。

威尔睡眼朦胧，看了一眼卧室外，天色还早，大约不到六点，但他昨晚睡得很沉稳，现在已经很清醒了。他从床上爬起来，头发凌乱，披着丝绸床单，赤身裸体走出卧室，在小客厅中，不甚明亮的晨光下，汉尼拔坐在古钢琴前，几个月前他还不太能与她完美融合，现在他们已经化为一体。汉尼拔修长的手指流畅地在琴键上拂过，他弹奏着亨利八世的《若有真爱统治》，很适合这样一个安闲的清晨。他不用乐谱，听到威尔的赤脚滑过地板前，已经嗅到了威尔身上的气味。杏仁香皂的味道已经渐渐淡去，威尔闻起来像他自己，皮肤间散发出的全新的，健康的，精力十足的味道。他停下弹奏，回头对威尔微笑，通常他只在这架古钢琴上弹巴赫，那才是恰如其分的，但今天早上，看着熟睡的威尔，他觉得其他曲子也许更为完满。他转头看威尔，威尔看起来一半清醒，一半沉睡，但汉尼拔知道他正蓄势待发，像只饥饿的野狼般准备狩猎。他拍了拍身边的座位，威尔在他身旁坐下，两只手裹着床单，中央空调让房间里温度过低，汉尼拔穿着一件深蓝色的衬衫，威尔与他挨得很近，足够感受到他挽起的袖管下小臂皮肤的热度。他侧头靠上汉尼拔的肩膀，让胸腔中嚎叫不已的野狼睡下，对汉尼拔翻出肚皮，凌乱柔软的卷发摩擦过汉尼拔的脸，汉尼拔转头在他顶心亲吻了一下。汉尼拔还没有刮胡子，一层柔软的胡茬冒出来，让威尔想伸手摩挲，他有点儿好奇，想知道自己能不能说服汉尼拔改变一贯以来的清洁习惯：每天早上必须剃须刮面，他有好几种不同的工具，最偏爱的是一把直刮刀，威尔只能庆幸幸好他不用手术刀洁面。

亲密关系并不是一开始就建立起来的。

首先康复花了不短的时间，无论汉尼拔多么坚硬，威尔多么倔强，断裂的肋骨，大腿骨，挫伤，枪伤，刺伤，都不是令人愉悦的事情。威尔仍记得在又一处安全屋醒来时看到汉尼拔端坐在窗边缝合自己腹部枪伤的场景，他的手很稳，操纵着针与线，将它们从皮肉间穿插来去，眉毛也没皱一下。威尔知道他只用了极少的麻药，他的痛感不怎么强烈，很耐忍受，威尔倒不知道这是天生的还是后天养成，他觉得右脸一片麻痒，勉力抬手去摸，不出所料摸到了一排整齐的针脚，他想大概缝了三层，但只有七八针，头顶上也很麻痒，他摸到了剃光的一块头皮和另一条缝线，肩膀也有，不过他还活着，所以不算太坏。威尔感觉不到下半身，他不知道是麻药还是他倒霉地摔到瘫痪，他的脑子很模糊，汉尼拔的身影也渐渐变得模糊了，他重又睡去，睡前的一个模糊想法是他想看看汉尼拔的大脑扫描，看看他的神经系统有多么与众不同、光彩迷人，再醒来时他们已经在海上了。起初几日止痛药让威尔的意识断断续续，他只能感受到海浪的声音和上下颠簸的船。后来他逐渐清醒，意识到汉尼拔也是睡在这间卧室的，船不大，真的没有选择余地，他也不介意与汉尼拔同榻。汉尼拔睡姿很好，威尔觉得他大约训练过自己的睡眠习惯，这想法一点儿也不让威尔感到意外，一个天生的控制狂自然先从自身开始掌控。威尔的体温偏高，经常在汗水中醒来，但和汉尼拔同塌而眠时他极少做梦，噩梦是从未有过的，只有某些清晨，在海浪与止痛药之间迷离时，他会梦到一些模糊的场景，有伊利湖，狼阱的小屋，温斯顿的皮毛，再然后就是无边无尽的平静与安宁，他看到在那片虚空之上，殿堂高楼平步而起，巨石与铁骨构建出丰满华丽的乐园，在那雪白建筑的入口处，他看到汉尼拔对他微笑，于是他便进入他的记忆宫殿，与汉尼拔并肩而行，从前厅开始逐步雕琢修建。

再后来谢天谢地威尔不需要使用导尿管了，早上他总是勃起着醒来，他知道那是自然的生理反应，多半在如厕后就会消退，但他好奇汉尼拔是否能嗅出他的气味，他觉得汉尼拔能够。终于可以下床的那一天，威尔套上一件松软的毛衣，撑着拐杖走出船舱，到甲板上后他已经筋疲力竭，额角泛着汗水，汉尼拔在那儿等他，他们在大西洋中某处，甲板上很冷，寒风擦过威尔的脸，他深吸着海风中的气味，皮肤如灼烧般疼痛难禁，但他笑起来，右脸涨裂般疼痛，他勉力忍住不去舔腮内侧的伤口，若他把汉尼拔精心打理的缝线弄坏就太粗鲁了。

“我不知道你懂船和航海。”威尔嘶哑地说，声音因无法完全张开嘴而含糊不清，但他知道汉尼拔能够听懂。汉尼拔给他加上一条围巾：“我们上船时还有一位水手，非常专业。”他多少有些惋惜地说，威尔目光深沉：“后来呢？”

“后来你吃了一份新鲜材料熬制的汤。”汉尼拔微笑，他的手捧上威尔的脸，手指微微施力，让威尔侧头以在阳光下检查他右脸的伤口。针脚恢复得很好，预计几日后就可以拆线，完全没有感染的迹象。汉尼拔露出满意的笑，威尔眼角余光扫过他的嘴唇，他想知道他是否可以亲吻对方。威尔认为无论自己如何给予，汉尼拔都会欣然接受。友谊，爱情，搭档，任何一种他都会安然满足，只要威尔的生命中只有汉尼拔一个。若你已经与一个人灵魂交缠，共享过去和未来，分享肉体欢愉又有何不可？船在法国靠岸前威尔已经跃跃欲试、急不可耐，自青春期后从未有过如此饥渴的需求，每天在狭小的船舱内与汉尼拔同床共枕对此毫无帮助。他对汉尼拔提起这件事，汉尼拔的回应是稍微加力摘除威尔脸侧的一根缝线，让威尔嘶声呼痛，在此之前他的动作都很轻柔。腮内侧用的是可吸收缝线，但脸颊上，汉尼拔刻意选择了普通缝线，威尔意识到汉尼拔正处于一种矛盾的心态之中，他厌恶其他人在威尔身上留下的伤疤，又忍不住想要纪念威尔那辉煌的重生。齐格弗里德用龙血沐浴，正如那晚月下遍身黑血的威尔，汉尼拔是威尔的椴树叶，不过屠龙者终成恶龙。

处理完脸颊后，汉尼拔又开始处理后脑的伤口。缝线处已经长出许多毛茬，汉尼拔只需要再剃除一少部分。威尔却觉得以汉尼拔的技术应该完全不需要剃掉自己的头发，他只是无聊、想要看自己对此的反应罢了。缝线时威尔没有任何记忆，但拆线这一天他不得不坐在简陋逼仄的浴室内，这时他的大腿骨折处还没有完全恢复，没法站着，只能坐在一张椅子上，让汉尼拔剃掉需要处理的毛发。深棕色的卷发纷纷坠落到一张厚实的塑料布上，他们不能冒险留下任何一点儿痕迹。威尔半闭着眼睛看着自己的头发：“这回我得戴帽子了。”

“古代斯巴达人会在新婚夜剃光新娘的头发，没必要为了你的头发惋惜，威尔。”

“啊哈，”威尔在汉尼拔拆除第一根缝线时再度嘶声，汉尼拔用了一点儿局部麻醉，并不疼，但他仍能感觉到伤口附近拉扯的感觉，那令他不快，而且他近来又不得不遵照汉尼拔的“医嘱”减少咖啡因摄入，“他们还共妻呢，你想不想试试看？”

汉尼拔利索地拆除了最后一根线头：“你是这样定义我们的关系吗？威尔？丈夫与妻子？”他说这话时栗色双眼中闪烁着愉悦的笑意，似乎被这个念头取悦到了。威尔想要翻白眼，但他只是耸耸肩膀，“阿基琉斯与帕特洛克罗斯，亚历山大与费赫斯提翁，你和我。莱克特医生，你真的需要某种……世俗的称谓来定义我们之间的关系吗？”

“我想你是对的，我不需要，”汉尼拔轻笑，“不过费赫斯提翁的确有一头值得赞赏的卷发。”

威尔转头看镜子里的自己，正面看不出剃发的痕迹，他的头发已经很长了，又很蓬松，也许足够遮挡。他转过头，抚摸汉尼拔右颊上那条在佛罗伦萨留下的小伤疤：“亚历山大的颧骨很漂亮。”

汉尼拔轻笑，“你确实提到你对我有性需求，威尔，我认为我们该好好地谈谈这一点。”汉尼拔清理伤口，用一块湿巾替威尔做最后的清理。两处伤口已经愈合，化成一条淡色肉线，很快便会被柔软的头发和胡须覆盖，再不留下什么痕迹。

“你难道对此觉得意外吗？”威尔问，他现在已经能够微笑而不扯痛脸颊，头上也不再撕痛无法安眠，伤口恢复得实在很好，威尔已经厌倦了流体食物和不能仰面睡觉，他需要重享咀嚼的快感，“还是说你对此……不感兴趣？”他们确实从未谈论过这些，肉欲与本能无法加入莱克特医生的晚餐桌，它们是不入流的，粗鲁的，可也是真实存在的，威尔执意要挑战汉尼拔不露半点儿破绽的伪装，向来如此，不会停下。狭小的船舱内，他们无法像过去一样面对面而坐，汉尼拔将医疗垃圾和用品清理妥当，反身在威尔身侧坐下，肩膀与威尔相贴，侧头对他微笑：“这对于我来说从来都不是问题。只是威尔，我认为选择权在你。”

“宾果”，威尔心里大声嘶吼，彩带四处飘落，他对着汉尼拔微笑，伸出手去，先是拨乱了汉尼拔一丝不苟的暗金色短发——近来它们长了许多，威尔惊喜地发现一旦留长，汉尼拔的发尾就会开始卷曲——然后拉住了汉尼拔的马球衫，将他拉向自己，一个夹杂了波浪声的吻，远处鲸群发出古老悠扬的吼声，威尔从未觉得自己的生命如此地鲜活。

是古钢琴活泼跳跃的声音将威尔拉回布宜诺斯艾利斯，他张开眼睛，汉尼拔的手离开琴键，落在他露出的大腿上，抚摸曾经折断的部位。由于条件所限无法用钢钉固定，这条腿起初恢复得不算理想，到法国后才逐渐好转，但现在它完好如初，除了侧部的伤疤以及阴雨天的骨痛之外并无痕迹留下。威尔的皮肤在汉尼拔的手指下战栗，他咬汉尼拔的颈侧，很用力，想要尝到鲜血的铜腥气味。汉尼拔喉间发出柔软的震动声，威尔的弑咬欲望总是让他愉悦的，他抓住威尔的卷发将他从自己颈边拉开，在威尔发出不满声时吻他的嘴唇，“我准备了咖啡和早餐，威尔。”

威尔哼了一声，在食欲和性欲之间思考了片刻，他咕咕作响的肚子替他作出决定。他悻悻站起来去洗澡换衣服，汉尼拔的手重新回到琴键上，这一次他弹奏的是莫扎特。

早餐桌一如既往丰盛奢华，装饰的花朵换成了大丛的粉色牡丹，购自昆庭的十八世纪丹麦风银叉与蒂芙尼的瓷器中摆着一份煎蛋卷，配套的瓷杯里是新鲜的咖啡。威尔深深嗅着煎蛋卷的香气，想知道汉尼拔用的是哪份猎物。汉尼拔替他拉开椅子，很满意威尔赏脸穿上了一件淡色的衬衣和一条长裤。

“熏肉蛋卷，”他说，替威尔额外倒了橙汁，“一点儿维生素对你有益无害。”

威尔转动叉子，切开蛋卷，加奶油打发的鸡蛋松软可口，如将融化的黄油一般在刀叉下屈服，深色的熏肉散发着美妙的香味，切割成刚好入口的尺寸，几乎在威尔舌尖融化。事到如今，威尔已经不再为汉尼拔的厨艺惊讶，他尽情享受，唯一的回报是在必要时为餐桌增色、提供新鲜的“肉类”。汉尼拔坐在主位上，与威尔分享了咖啡，然后吃下自己的蛋卷，那之后他用一把银刀削一个新鲜的安纳托利亚无花果吃下。威尔喝光了咖啡，也喝了些橙汁，饱足之后他思考着今日的日程，图书馆的工作乏善可陈，机械无味，但他需要它作为一个渠道、一份伪装。汉尼拔比威尔更为忙碌，几年前他在弗洛伦萨干的事儿实在毫无低调可言，但他也没法混进庸碌的人群中。即使给狼披上再精美的羊皮，有心的牧羊人仍能一眼分辨出羊群中的异类，况且汉尼拔绝不肯对生活质量妥协，要维持这样的伪装，必须有相称的身份，因此他们一致同意汉尼拔维持外科医生的身份，险中求胜。当局相信他们已经死亡，网络中不再有铺天盖地的通缉，但威尔知道阿拉娜没有放弃，当然，也许还有贝蒂利亚和弗莱迪。

狼群来袭时，羊群会向彼此靠拢，只要有一只羔羊还警醒着，狼群便无法尽情大快朵颐。

“你的计划是什么？”威尔问，要钓出阿拉娜并不容易，诱饵的选择只能是他们俩之中的一个，但无论他们俩中谁出面，都会毁掉眼前的一切。这与放弃和茉莉之间那种“不错的”生活不同，如果再次与汉尼拔分离，威尔不确定自己是否还会记得如何呼吸。威尔曾为茉莉戴过两年婚戒，戒指不很贵，是在小镇唯一的珠宝店买来的普通货，镀金，价格大概不超过一百五十块，威尔记不清了，只记得把那枚戒指戴上时并未感到有什么特别，他只是遵从了社会习俗。男款戒指粗硬沉厚，沉甸甸地嵌在手指间，硌得威尔很不舒服，起初他经常忘记它，洗脸后，慢跑后，从车库出来后，茉莉总是会在水池边或威尔的工具箱边找到它，坚持一次又一次给威尔重新戴上，仿佛这样就能够确认她对威尔的主权。威尔迁就她，有时候他觉得自己就是她无法不接受的那些流浪狗之一，她给了他平淡稳定的生活，让他体会到寻常人的平庸人生和成为父亲的滋味，但他却从来没有回过头，甚至都不怎么想起他们。不过威尔想在那有限的两年里，对沃尔特来说他大概算是个好父亲。他常花时间和沃尔特相处，用上了自己从父亲和阿比盖尔那儿学来的全部，他教小男孩儿帆船引擎的基本原理，也教他修车，许诺会在他成年前就给他买第一罐啤酒，但他从没带他去钓过鱼。

再后来威尔习惯了戒指的存在，有时他盯着它看，戒指边缘的镀金已经开始褪色，因为经常摆弄金属工具，也多了划痕，他觉得汉尼拔一定不会容忍这样的戒指。汉尼拔只喜欢精致名贵的东西，他的那张通常价格惊人的兴趣列表中唯一的例外就是威尔。威尔觉得汉尼拔可能会想要来自蒂芙妮的珠宝，又或者干脆定制，像他那些昂贵得可笑的衣服一样。后来他的无名指上渐渐地显出了戒指的痕迹，他想若汉尼拔看到这个，说不定会想将他这根手指一口咬掉，嚼碎了吞下去。他过于生动的想象力逼真地绘制出了汉尼拔的模样，没有穿囚服，而是一件花格子羊毛呢西装，深褐色底，鲜红格纹，搭配同样颜色的宽面领带，养护良好的利齿咬住威尔的无名指，只要一下，干净利落，威尔甚至都不会感觉到疼痛。他因那栩栩如生的画面颤抖抽泣，在午夜时分大汗淋漓地醒来，把无名指上的戒指摘下，告诉茉莉他只是做了个噩梦，飞快地到浴室去打开水龙头，好不让她撞见自己褪下短裤自慰。不到半分钟他的勃起便得到宣泄，他喘着粗气，用冷水洗干净手脸，后来那一整晚他都没有再把婚戒戴上，与汉尼拔重逢时也没有。茉莉说“我爱你”时，他说“晚安”，他就是另外一条茉莉忍不住带回家的流浪狗。

汉尼拔看着威尔，目光深沉，他伸出手来，隔着一丛牡丹花束轻轻抚摸威尔的手腕，“威尔，你要知道，我不会牺牲眼前的一切。”

这个回答并没有让威尔觉得十足安心，但他的确信任汉尼拔的能力。他感觉到汉尼拔指尖的震动，心中的野狼在大声嘶吼，无法想象今后余生中没有这双手相伴、予他滋养，他的眼中涌上一股杀意，体内的野兽破茧而出，他甚至能感觉到头骨上方缓缓钻出的鹿角。他迎上汉尼拔栗色的双眼，汉尼拔将他的手握紧，指甲陷入威尔略有汗意的皮肤，对威尔露出獠牙，威尔无意识间流露出来的凶蛮杀意取悦了他，如同面对一颗未经雕琢的璀璨宝石，只要稍加打磨，便成传世名作：“喔我亲爱的威尔，我的确有一个计划，但在那之前，雅科夫医生和Señor Boudreaux需要休个假。”

过去两年中，威尔与汉尼拔像任何普通人一样在布宜诺斯艾利斯安顿下来，每天工作八到十二小时，然后共度周末。有时候汉尼拔心血来潮，会用订制的燕尾服将威尔从头到脚打扮得焕然一新，带他去看威尔第，最受欢迎的永远是阿依达。他也带威尔去参加音乐会，他们逛遍了所有的博物馆及有历史韵味的地方，也有些时候威尔和汉尼拔待在车库里，威尔在车底翻来翻去，满身油污，汉尼拔演算天文物理，或是画像，用仿达芬奇的笔触画圣母像，笔下所有的人物都生着威尔的脸庞。

度假是个好主意，他们的确需要从度假般的生活中度个假。

“我们要去哪儿？”威尔问，汉尼拔偏头，目光闪亮，“巴黎，威尔，我一直想带你去巴黎，比佛罗伦萨更甚。”他们暂时还不能回佛罗伦萨，这十分遗憾，但世上还有许多美好可与威尔共享，再说他们的记忆宫殿中总有佛罗伦萨的一角。

“上一次在法国，我们只是匆匆路过，这很可惜，”汉尼拔将空餐盘收走，轻轻放入水池，打开水龙头，用了一点儿天然成分的洗洁精浸泡。威尔又给自己倒了一杯咖啡，汉尼拔看起来有点儿恍惚，威尔想知道他是否飞快地去了自己的记忆宫殿。威尔小啜着咖啡，他不怎么喜欢路过法国的那几个礼拜，他们身上都有伤，行色匆匆地在港口间穿梭，在欧洲兜兜了好大一圈儿，只是为了扰人耳目。他偏头看着汉尼拔，汉尼拔则对他微笑，“两周后出发，你觉得够时间请假了吗？”

这一回威尔大笑出声，真是个愉快的早晨。


	3. Chapter 3

03

事实证明，汉尼拔让威尔惊讶的能力与日俱增。

去巴黎的旅程里不包括头等舱或其他任何豪华设施，汉尼拔用现金从黄牛那里买了一个旅行团的返程退票，其中一队团员据说是突发疾病暂时无法回国，两人用半价便买到了到巴黎的单程机票，只要想到汉尼拔的长手长脚同自己一起困在经济舱里，肩膀上可能会睡着位苍老肥胖的妇人，因吵吵闹闹的小孩子而皱眉，威尔就忍不住笑。行程将近十五小时，汉尼拔穿着一件丝料的马球衫，同样质料的长裤，手里拿着几份旅行团的宣传单作为幌子。这装扮让他显得年轻了许多，出发前他还将头发染成了棕色，掩盖掉那些逐渐变淡的暗金。威尔穿了牛仔裤和T恤衫，胸口是几何状的条纹，牛仔裤也并不贴身。他们俩看起来像是任何一对普通的要去度假的伴侣，在机场熙攘的人群间穿梭来去，最终在登机口坐下。威尔有点儿困，他这天起得很早，现在还有点儿不大清醒，干脆地靠着汉尼拔的肩膀打盹儿。汉尼拔在随身的小笔记本上用炭笔涂抹着一些抽象的线条，凭记忆描绘维纳斯的诞生，他将维纳斯画成威尔的模样，春神芙罗娜则替换为阿拉娜的脸。距离登机还有十五分钟时汉尼拔将两人的席位升级为头等舱，他紧握着威尔的手，威尔刮干净了胡须，他们俩看起来像是有钱的阔佬带着年轻些的爱人炫耀。在头等舱落座后，威尔用一条柔软的羊绒毯将自己裹住，好抵御飞机内过冷的空调：“我就知道你会这么干。”他嘀咕，汉尼拔在他耳边低语：“嘘，威尔我亲爱的，是时候开始练习你的法语了。”

戴高乐机场就像威尔预想中的那样繁忙，他们用两本法国护照分头入关，两个身份都是货真价实的，通过十分可靠的渠道获得，因此一切都很顺利。旅行团一行人登上巴士，人人都在返程归家的路上，疲惫不堪，没有人关注汉尼拔与威尔的动向。在机场班车上汉尼拔毫无办法，只能屈尊与威尔在巴士后面坐下，忍耐车内的汗味，烟味，以及其他更为不堪的气味，他的脸色让威尔窃笑不止。总算离开机场，到了预定的酒店，一路上没有留下半点痕迹。这一晚威尔选择留在房间里，睡眠不足让他头疼，阿司匹林早就帮不上什么忙了，他需要充分的休息。两人将就用客房服务解决晚餐，次日黎明时威尔醒来，走到旅馆的阳台上，这里并非中心城区，但可以看到埃菲尔铁塔。此时空气还算清新，四周也十分安静，威尔望着远处雾蒙蒙的埃菲尔铁塔，鼻腔因不适应北半球初冬的湿冷空气而微微酸痛。威尔一下床汉尼拔就醒了，他给威尔披上那条羊毛毯：“若你因感冒而失去胃口可就太煞风景了。”他去浴室盥洗，威尔又坐了一会儿，终于彻底清醒，可能还需要一点儿咖啡，但他觉得精神得多了。威尔关上通往阳台的门，等汉尼拔洗漱的间隙他坐在床上无所事事，头发全都垂下来，将额头和眼睛蓬乱地遮住，下巴上已经冒出一层胡茬，但他看起来还是像个小男孩儿。汉尼拔从浴室中走出时已经换上一件深灰色的毛衣，并从衣柜中取出一件深黑色的羊毛大衣换上，从容地对床上的威尔一笑：“我去去就回。”

威尔含混地下床，与汉尼拔擦肩而过时，感觉到汉尼拔侧头嗅闻自己的气味，然后心满意足地离去。威尔洗了个热水澡，舒舒服服地用毛巾擦干头发，没有费心刮脸，而是叫了一些简单的早餐和咖啡，坐下来开始思考汉尼拔的计划。

汉尼拔走出旅店，偶有员工向他致礼，他便简单寒暄，随后匆匆离开大堂，他不需要这些人对自己和威尔印象深刻。他一路谨慎地躲避着摄像头，走出酒店，在五条街区外停下脚步，这时他周身已经暖和起来，并且怀念起了布宜诺斯艾利斯的湿热空气。他在一座喷水池前停下，池水上浮着冰层，他仰头看对面的一栋公寓。公寓是那种二战前的连排别墅，似乎近十年内修整过，很适合这个街区。他盯着它，看着雪白的垂地窗帘后隐约出现的人影，她原本的金发已经染黑，身形仍然削瘦，穿着一件红色的浴袍，在窗帘后一闪而过。汉尼拔转身离开，在回旅馆的路上买了两杯咖啡和几块甜点，装作是厌倦了旅店早餐而出去买食物的模样。走出电梯后他就把那些东西扔进了垃圾桶，这才回到与威尔共享的房间。不幸的是房间里充斥着劣质咖啡的气味，幸运的是威尔没有用酒店里的沐浴露，而是使用了汉尼拔包里的香皂。他已经喝了两杯咖啡，看起来神清气爽，肩膀上垫着一层毛巾，头发还在滴水，对汉尼拔抬头，用法语说：“早上好。”

“早上好，威尔。”汉尼拔低头亲吻威尔湿润的发心，为他发间属于自己的香气而微笑，“这里的早餐合你的胃口吗？”

“咖啡像是泥水，煎蛋像是橡皮，”威尔用法语回答，无法摆脱自己的卡津口音，“你预定好晚餐的席位了吗？”

“是的，”汉尼拔将威尔未吃完的早餐扔进垃圾桶，“我预定好了。”

这一整日他们在巴黎街头闲晃，威尔想去看看汉尼拔少年时的旧居，但汉尼拔坚称此行还不是时候，威尔并未勉强。汉尼拔在一家很小的铺面租了一辆车，假护照，现金，完全无迹可寻，带威尔离开城中心，威尔知道他们的目的地，塞纳河畔的Le Ventre de Paris，巴黎的肚肠，他暗暗觉得汉尼拔也许会觉得这个名字过于粗俗，但汉尼拔只是对他讲起少年时穿越城区到这里购买布雷斯鸡与鹌鹑，并夸赞了此处的新鲜松露。考虑到今晚的晚餐预约，威尔认为来此购买材料是必要的，他不想破坏此行的仪式感，毕竟他比汉尼拔更加期待晚餐的菜色。

汉尼拔买了羊肚菌，一些新鲜蔬菜，乳酪，又去附近的另一家流动市场购买了香料，分开购买，以免有人将这些碎散的材料联系到一起，且汉尼拔全程使用法文，表现得就像任何一个来赶场的本地人一样全无破绽。中午时他们租来的车里塞满了各种配料，足够举办一场像模像样的宴会。汉尼拔将车中的痕迹清理干净，威尔则分几次不引人瞩目地将买来的东西搬到旅馆中。房间是带厨房的，十分方便，他饥肠辘辘，汉尼拔回来后将洗剥干净的布雷斯鸡填满苹果和洋葱放入烤箱烘制，他将鲜嫩的鸡肉喂给威尔，看着威尔吞咽时亟不可待的神情，知道他会更加期待晚餐。

威尔吃下几块鸡肉，但并未完全餍足，他意犹未尽，汉尼拔在自己盘中摆上几块鸡肉，装饰以无花果和以及一些莴笋，威尔咽下又一口肉，叉子插起一颗红润的小番茄：“曾经我觉得贝蒂利亚，我，以及阿拉娜，我们都不过是你关在鸟笼中的金丝鸟。”

“贝蒂利亚和阿拉娜确实是。威尔，你该知道，猎人将美丽的鸟儿关入金笼，最终是要将它们献给国王的。”汉尼拔用一方亚麻餐巾抹去嘴唇边几乎并不存在的油渍，“也许你对贝蒂利亚和阿拉娜倍感愤怒，是因为某些更为私人的因素……就如同阿尔忒弥斯未曾从俄纽斯那儿得到祭品一般。”

威尔笑出了声，他抬头看着汉尼拔一本正经的脸，仿佛回到了在巴尔的摩的那些日子，鉴于汉尼拔不算隐晦地控诉自己心怀嫉妒，他必须反击：“谷物献给德墨忒尔——你与阿拉娜之间的亲密关系，油膏献给雅典娜——你带着贝蒂利亚去了佛罗伦萨。阿尔忒弥斯什么都没得到，你认为她会放出野猪、烧毁你的土地吗？”

“讽刺的是，莱克特家曾经的旗帜上就有一只野猪。”汉尼拔钟爱地看着威尔，“我相信你不会那么做。恕我提醒你，威尔，和我去佛罗伦萨的本该是你，你拒绝了，不是吗？”他说着站起身来倒了两杯红酒，一杯递给威尔，同时亲吻他的后颈，然后坐回自己的位子，坐在旅馆局促的厨房中，却好像一位巡视领土的国王一般趾高气扬，品味着红酒醇厚的香气，对着威尔微笑，提醒着他对自己一而再再而三的拒绝。

“既然我们要旧事重提，”威尔接过汉尼拔给他倒的红酒一饮而尽，舔着嘴角残余的甜味，“贝蒂利亚确实让我愤怒，如果我仅仅因此而同意她登上你的餐桌，你有何感想？”

“我从未想过食用……你的妻子，威尔。”汉尼拔在“妻子”这个词上加重了语气，似乎在提醒威尔并不只有自己曾与其他人有过“亲密”的关系，威尔摇头，“前妻。我曾一次一次梦见自己掐死她，她是个温暖开朗的人，她收留了一只流浪狗——我，但她只想要人来代替她死去的丈夫。当她发现一切都不一样了，她就果断地将那只狗推出了门。你试过夺走她，他们，我为自己选择的所有家人，你只是没成功，但从某种意义上来说，你成功了。”

威尔说得不错，他最后一次见到茉莉是在她的病床前，他从未回头说过再见，也从未对此觉得歉疚。威尔日渐恢弘的记忆宫殿中并没有留存给茉莉和沃尔特的房间，他胸中的全无来由的怒火渐渐熄灭，某些更为黑暗的东西显露出来，也许他真的会像阿尔忒弥斯一般放出可怕的怪物，用凶残的獠牙吞噬汉尼拔的一切。威尔离开自己的座位，骑坐上汉尼拔的大腿，双手捧住年长男人的脸，低头盯着他的眼睛，它们是令人心碎的栗红色，深沉无边，威尔与他对视，忽然低头咬住了汉尼拔的嘴唇，他尝到了一点儿鲜血的味道，混合在红酒中，香醇浓烈，威尔觉得有些恍惚，他想他可能醉了。他咬破了汉尼拔嘴唇的内侧，表面上没有留下一点儿痕迹，他对汉尼拔笑，犬齿洁白，染着血珠，汉尼拔拉住他的头发用力一扯，便将他紧紧制住，同时张口咬住了威尔的喉咙，没有刺破皮肤，而是一路向下吮吻，最终在他锁骨上留下一个鲜血淋淋的咬痕。威尔嘶声痛呼，双手抓紧了汉尼拔的肩膀，汉尼拔的手臂坚不可摧，不让威尔逃避，“我喜爱你的嫉妒，威尔，即使它很粗鲁且全无来由。”

“我想我所厌憎的是，她似乎比我先发现你爱着我。”威尔小声说，感觉到汉尼拔的牙齿更深地埋进他的皮肤，一定会留下疤痕，这狗娘养的。

“喔威尔我亲爱的，你一直都知道，你只是选择逃避，直到你令她与你对峙、让她说出你想要听到的话，给你你所需要的最后一点儿……推动。威尔，你那时候为什么不来问我呢？”汉尼拔紧抓着威尔不放，舔去伤口渗出的血迹，爱人的血液甘美醇厚，滋味再好不过。

“你会把它当成筹码。”威尔喘息着说，他能感觉腹部欲望聚积，他知道汉尼拔也知道。

“的确。你无法忍受在游戏结束之前就亮出底牌。那么，威尔，告诉我，你还厌憎贝蒂利亚吗？”汉尼拔在威尔锁骨上方的咬痕上印下一个轻柔的亲吻，只要两个星期这几个齿印就会完全愈合，留下一排淡色疤痕。

“……我更讨厌你总是对的，汉尼拔。我曾想象过如果那时候我没有欺骗你，如果那时候我们一起离开，去那个你为我们三人挑选的地方，会发生什么。”

“那么现在呢，你还会想吗？如果我们没有跳下悬崖?”

“是的，我会想。我回到狼阱，脸上带着红龙的标记，足够让茉莉同情我，留下来陪伴我，直到她能把我这只最大的流浪狗送出门。她可能会熬到我整完形，可那又有什么意义呢？她总会离开我的。”

“你认为你的生活会因平庸而窒息，她不会了解你的，永远不会。”

“她从未了解过。”威尔轻笑，“不像你这样。”

汉尼拔松了手，威尔有些羞愧地低下头，把脸埋进他的短发间，锁骨上刺痛不已，他抚摸汉尼拔的肩膀，呼吸颤抖，身体柔软下来，以示求和，汉尼拔拥抱他，告诉他别吃得太饱。

“我们得好好享用这一餐。”他说，用手指将威尔被自己抓乱的卷发重新梳理妥当，“若你吃了太多鸡肉而无法享用贝蒂利亚，那就太可惜了，我认为比起等待我的献祭，你会更享受自己夺取猎物，阿尔忒弥斯。”

这晚，月光隐去后，威尔掐住贝蒂利亚的脖子直到她窒息昏迷，然后他将她削瘦的身体抱进厨房由汉尼拔安排，他想汉尼拔是对的，他喜欢享受汉尼拔的供养，但他的确更喜欢自己狩猎。

两天后他们离开了贝蒂利亚的公寓，公寓内被打扫得干干净净，威尔在清理地板时抱怨为什么来度假还要干活儿，但最终他们把一切都打理妥当了。汉尼拔用贝蒂利亚的身份做了一些安排，让她看起来只是外出，自从红龙事件后，贝蒂利亚不再抛头露面宣传她的书，她用从汉尼拔那儿赚来的金钱将自己隐藏起来，深居简出，很怕被汉尼拔找到，只是她藏得还不够好。贝蒂利亚名下有一艘船，存在马赛港某个私人仓库，汉尼拔将它开出海，通过代理用贝蒂利亚的名义，威尔则从一个渔民手里租了另一艘船，使用现金，文件无迹可寻。这一代常有人租赁私人船只，没有人起疑心，也不会记得他们。他们分头从马赛出发，汉尼拔在沿途处理了贝蒂利亚剩余的部分，海水吞没一切她曾存在的痕迹，没有尸体，没有谋杀，若有人发现这艘船，看起来就会像是她心血来潮出海然后醉酒跌入海中失踪一般。在海面上汇合后，两人返回海港，那之后他们稍事休息，准备返回阿根廷。

离开巴黎这一日他们漫无目的，飞机在晚上十点，同样是装作心血来潮买来的黄牛票。这次旅途与上次逃亡一样行色匆匆，但至少没有人折断骨头。他们没有什么行李，所有用过的厨具凡是购买来的皆已毁坏丢入深海，旅馆被彻底清洗过，不会留下任何痕迹。在巴黎的最后一日，也是这次旅行仅有的观光。两人近乎无所事事地在冬日街头闲逛，不时在一些古董店和香氛店停留。威尔注意到汉尼拔似乎在竭力发掘一种新的香气，以便能够取代佛罗伦萨产的杏仁香皂，但却一无所获，威尔几乎要因为汉尼拔脸上的沮丧之情而大笑出声了。他们途径新桥，穿过第一区，在橘园美术馆稍作停留，买了几幅特别精美的铜版画，是仿照皮拉内西的作品，做工很考究，这之后汉尼拔显得愉快了一些，他们继续向前，在脚板酸痛之前走亚历山大三世桥越过塞纳河，经过波旁宫，一路谈论着每一处名胜之中发生过的谋杀。他们最终在战神广场停留，在一栋咖啡馆前匆匆经过，威尔问汉尼拔是否有什么特别想看的地方，汉尼拔说：“这家咖啡厅的位置上曾有一家饭店的炖兔肉很不错，我本想与你分享，但看来它已经不再存在了。”

威尔知道汉尼拔对此并无留恋，他分心想着年轻些的汉尼拔，抱着一袋袋的杂货和他的速写本，飞快地穿过战神广场的模样。他想起在弗洛伦萨时曾见过一些汉尼拔年轻时的照片，那时的汉尼拔更为清瘦，舞者般修长的肢体间还没有来得及覆上今日这般柔韧有力的肌肉，威尔想也许那与他饥寒、营养不良的少年时代有关。如今那张清秀的面容已经模糊了，眼前的汉尼拔是强壮有力的，能轻松将威尔抱起来，大手只要一下便能扭断人类的颈骨，而就威尔的经验来说，那还挺不容易的。他笑起来，感觉到一阵饥饿，食欲和性欲越发美妙融合，他已经不再能分辨其中的区别了。

他们在暮色降临前离开战神广场，没有人回头张望夕阳下的埃菲尔铁塔。当晚他们乘坐航班分头离开法国，长途跋涉后在又一个日暮时分返回布宜诺斯艾利斯家中，皮肤晒得通红，看起来的确像是度假回来。充分休息后，晚餐他们就着一份年份较新的香槟享用了龙虾沙拉，相较数日前的饕餮盛宴，食谱略嫌清淡，晚餐后汉尼拔问威尔第一只羔羊的滋味如何，威尔咬着勺子吃汉尼拔递给他的白色瓷碗中的蛋奶酥：“回味无穷。”他对汉尼拔微笑，心满意足，并想知道阿耳忒弥斯捍卫了自己的荣耀后是否也是如此洋洋自得。汉尼拔只是抚摸他的头发，将他喜悦的神情存入记忆宫殿中，在那里，威尔取下乌比尔诺的维纳斯，撕扯开她雪白的胸膛，摘出她鲜血淋漓的心脏献祭给汉尼拔，汉尼拔微笑着亲吻威尔：“威尔，”他柔声说，声音低沉和悦：“当亚伯拉罕准备将刀刺进以撒胸口时，他在想什么？”

威尔拉住汉尼拔的领带，将他拉入一个深吻之中，在喘息与吸吮之间，他回答：“亚伯拉罕心中想，”他说，舔掉唇间的香槟，“上帝的羔羊，从此赐我平安。”


End file.
